chip_winter_and_cooperfandomcom-20200215-history
Chip, Winter, and Cooper's Christmas Special
"I'm in ho-ho-ho pain!" - injured Santa trapped in the fireplace. Chip, Winter, and Cooper's Christmas Special is the first filming process. Plot Throwaway Jokes/Opening Sequence In the middle of the night on Christmas Eve morning, Chip, Winter, and Cooper wake up and cheer outside. The racket wakes up the parents who sadly wanted a peaceful Christmas break. They go outside and catch their kids and they get punished. Then, the opening sequence begins, which involves Chip and Winter getting off the school bus and meeting Cooper to go in the backyard woods and vanish from the far distance. Preparing for the Trio's House One morning, the kids wake up and rush outside, to drag their parents as well, who all wanted rest. A while afterwards, the parents ready gifts to go to the Trio household. Later they go to their cousins' house, who are triplets, and their mother's sister's house, while playing Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer on the way there. At the Trio's house Chip hangs out with Cousin Jackson Trio, who is muscular and strong. Winter hangs out with Cousin Zoe Trio, who is excessively spoiled, and Cooper hangs out with Cousin Ella Trio, who is slow and takes her own pace in life, and the grownups hang out, and Gramma Blouse and Grandpa Fit come over. They have dinner, then they play a game called "Snatch the Gift" where everyone but the Fit children are grateful for their gifts. Later, they (all except Jackson Trio), eat cookies. After the grandparents leave, the Fit family go home, the family exhausted. Changing Mindsets Later that night, at midnight, Chip, Winter, and Cooper sneak downstairs to meet Santa Claus in real life. Santa Claus is about to declare them naughty when they see their list, but when they see the three give cookies and carrots to Santa, he comes and gives them booty of gift. Chip receives baseball cards, Winter receives a dollhouse, and Cooper receives a package of pacifiers. Before they set the fireplace on, they discover an injured Santa Claus. They take him to the hospital where he magically recovers in a flash. Leaving the hospital, Chip, Winter, and Cooper give a lecture about their lesson about Christmas and its most essential values. Afterwards, Chip, Winter, and Cooper go with Santa to give presents to the rest of the children across the globe. Appearances * Chip Fit * Winter Fit * Cooper Fit * Mr. G.Fit * Mrs. Fit * Buddy * Amphibious * Gramma Blouse * Grandpa Blouse * Uncle Trio * Aunt Trio * Jackson Trio * Zoe Trio * Ella Trio * Santa Claus * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Santa's eight other reindeer Quotes For full transcript, see here '''Santa Claus: '''Well, on my list is Chip Fit, Winter Fit, and Cooper Fit. I'm afraid I have no choice but to sadly declare them naughty this year. But, my elves, what are they up too? '''Elf #1: '''They're giving you cookies, like good kids. '''Elf #2: '''You ought to give them one more chance. '''Santa Claus: '''Oh, they're so sweet! Giving Santa cookies! Ok, they will be on the nice list this year. Maybe they're immature but they try their best, I know they do. Trivia * This is the first film of Chip, Winter, and Cooper. ** Additionally, this is the first ever film of any given era in the Most Amazing Life. Which ten years later would become a show on the air.